Oracle 75: Unbelievable! Emperor In The Senate
Oracle 75: Unbelievable! Emperor In The Senate (信じられません！上院では皇帝 Shinji raremasen! Jōinde wa kōtei) is the seventy-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Emperor Ryuuen successfully interrupted the Senate hearing by sending his Chariot Soldiers to the Session Hall to wreak havoc there. Meanwhile, Anaira had no choice but to help the Armored Fighters to save the people inside the Session Hall despite of she's confined in the hospital to recover from her injuries. Plot Hiroyo went outside the hospital to check if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers who were approaching somewhere. And she was right because she saw them approaching in a nearby plaza. Because of this, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter Chaser and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile after Irie stated her testimonies in the hearing, Erika told to the secretary to take note of her testimonies stated a while ago, and the secretary did so. Afterwards, Erika called the next witness to testify. On the other hand, Irie went outside the Session Hall and she asked by Kyoko about what happened. Irie said that she showed to the senators all the evidences she got to prove that Anaira is innocent and Rie was the true mastermind of Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Meanwhile, Anaira asked Fatima if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared again outside, and Fatima replied nothing. But she said to Anaira that if there's a group of Chariot Soldiers were approaching, Hiroyo will defeat them. Meanwhile, Hiroyo defeated the Chariot Soldiers using Armored Chaser Dash. Afterwards, she was seen by Rie and praised her in her battle. Hiroyo asked Rie about her purpose, and Rie said that she came to defeat her immediately. Afterwards, she transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Chaser and they started their battle. On the other hand, as they reached to the Senate, Emperor Ryuuen ordered his Chariot Soldiers to invade the Senate immediately, and they did so. As the Chariot Soldiers went inside, the people in the Senate were running and screaming. Inside the Session Hall, one of the Senate employees informed them that they were invaded by a group of Chariot Soldiers. Chisato, on the other hand, can't forgive the Chariots for interrupting the Senate hearing. Outside the Session Hall, Irie saw a group of Chariot Soldiers approaching in the corridor. She thought that the Chariots started to interfere the Senate hearing because they didn't want to know that truth that one of them is the true mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center, so she decided to face them in a battle and left. As she reached to the corridor, she was seen by Chisato. There they transformed themselves into their respective armor forms and faced the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. In the hospital, Alejandra told to Anaira that she and her fellow Armored Force Fighters will check on Hiroyo outside, and she agreed. As the Armored Force Fighters left, Anaira and the remaining Armored Fighters saw on TV screen the ongoing battle between the two Armored Fighters and the Chariot Soldiers. While they were watching the battle, Fatima told to Minori and Ryoko to head on to the Senate immediately. Anaira, on the other hand, told to Fatima that she want to go to the Senate to help Irie and Chisato, but Fatima told her to stay inside the hospital room because she didn't fully recovered yet. Afterwards; Fatima, Minori and Ryoko left, leaving Anaira lying on the hospital bed. Meanwhile, as the battle between Hiroyo and Rie continues, Archos and Mayor Akazawa came, transforming themselves into their respective armor forms and faced Hiroyo in a battle. As Hiroyo had a difficulty facing the three Chariot Fighters, Alejandra and her fellow Armored Force Fighters came, transforming themselves into their respective armor forms and helped Hiroyo to face the three Chariot Fighters in a battle. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat them immediately. After the battle, the three Chariot Fighters left hurriedly, and Kohei and other Armored Fighters came. There Ayako told to Hiroyo and the Armored Force Fighters that they must head on to the Senate immediately. Hiroyo asked what was happened in the Senate, and Kohei said that the Senate was invaded by the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, they headed on to the Senate immediately to help Irie and Chisato. In the Senate, as the people got panicked because of the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers, Erika told them to stay calm and they must follow her to go to the emergency exit to evacuate immediately. On the other hand, as the Chariot Soldiers were continue increasingly, Irie and Chisato had a difficulty in facing them in a battle. Luckily, the remaining Armored Fighters (except Anaira) came in their armor forms and helped Irie and Chisato to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile in the hospital, while watching the television, Anaira felt bored. She said to herself that she want to help her fellow Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. Few seconds later, a nurse came to her room. She told her that she must take a check-up to see if there's a progress in her recovery, and Anaira agreed. On the other hand, the Armored Fighters used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the Armored Fighters were attacked surprisingly. There they found out that they were surprisingly attacked by Emperor Ryuuen. After taking a check-up, the nurse told to Anaira that she's ready to discharge anytime because she's fully recovered from the injuries. Afterwards, the nurse left the room and Anaira got excited about the good news she received. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Mayor Akazawa and the two Chariot Fighters came back after their defeat. There Mateo told them that Emperor Ryuuen successfully invaded the Senate. Meanwhile in the Senate, Irie asked Emperor Ryuuen about his purpose. Emperor Ryuuen replied that he came to interrupt the Senate hearing, so that no one will know the true mastermind of the Hirakawa City Business Center blast. Because of this, Irie said that she can't forgive the Chariots for interfering to know the real truth. And as a result, the Armored Fighters united and faced Emperor Ryuuen in a battle. On the other hand, the rescue team came in to evacuate the people who were affected by the invasion of the Chariot Soldiers. As they went outside from the fire exit; Erika, Kyoko, Hiroko and the city councilors went to the Senate Garden to check the battle between the Armored Fighters and the Chariots. There they found out that Emperor Ryuuen attacked the Armored Fighters simultaneously. As she watched the live footage on television, Anaira didn't forgive what Emperor Ryuuen did to the Armored Fighters. Because of this, she took her Armor Unlocker and her Armor Keys, turned off the television, and left the room hurriedly. In the Senate, after he attacked the Armored Fighters simultaneously, Emperor Ryuuen told them he will forcibly close the case about the explosion immediately, so that they will finally believe that Anaira was the mastermind of the explosion. Irie, on the other hand, told to Emperor Ryuuen that she and the Armored Fighters won't let him do anything. Hiroyo, on the other hand, said to him that even he forcibly close the case, the real truth will come out that Anaira is innocent, and one of the Chariots was the mastermind of the explosion. Afterwards, the Armored Fighters tried to defeat Emperor Ryuuen using their respective finishers, but their attack was deferred until they were defeated by Emperor Ryuuen, causing them to de-transform back in their civilian form. And when Emperor Ryuuen performing his finishing attack, Anaira surprisingly came to the Senate. There she said to Emperor Ryuuen that he will taste and feel of her wrath if he attempt to close the case forcibly. She also said that she will never forgive the Chariots for accusing her a criminal. Afterwards, she transformed herself into Armored Fighter 01 and faced him in a battle. During the battle, Emperor Ryuuen asked her if she can beat him, and Anaira answered him that she can defeat him. Afterwards, Anaira upgraded her armor form as Armored Meister Upgrade Mode and she attacked Emperor Ryuuen simultaneously using her Meister Upgrade Arrow. Emperor Ryuuen, meanwhile, said to her she can't defeat him, but Anaira used Meister Upgrade Target Burst to attack him immediately. Then, Anaira switched her armor form to Armored Meister Super Upgrade Mode, and she attacked Emperor Ryuuen swiftly and simultaneously. As a result, Emperor Ryuuen felt weakened, and he said that he can't forgive Anaira for what she did to him. As the battle ends, Anaira told to Emperor Ryuuen that it's about time to face and admit his defeat and she used the finisher, Meister Super Streak, to defeat Emperor Ryuuen immediately. After the battle, Emperor Ryuuen told to the Armored Fighters that their battle is not yet over, and left immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Hirakawa City Councilor Naomi Endoh (遠藤 直美 Endō Naomi): Rina Hayashibara (林原 りな Hayashibara Rina) *Hirakawa City Councilor Takemi Shiraoka (白岡 武美 Shiraoka Takemi): Millet Kobayashi (小林 ミレット Kobayashi Miretto) *Hirakawa City Councilor Ryo Koizumi (小泉 涼 Koizumi Ryō): David Takatori (高取 デービッド Takatori Dēbiddo) *Hirakawa City Councilor Koichi Ayano (綾野 浩一 Ayano Kōichi): Rico Naganuma (長沼 リコ Naganuma Riko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Now And Or Never」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition (作曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Arrangement (編曲): R-HEISEI **Artist (歌): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (of Faiz Broadcasting Network) feat. KO-Taro Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 55, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 75: Premonition Case, and Sengoku no Miko Chapter 10. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes